


Waiting

by mochiJimin



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Mutual Pining, btsvelvet, please still love it tho ;;, yet another shitty fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiJimin/pseuds/mochiJimin
Summary: Wherein Yeri and Jungkook are just both shy (lol idk how to describe this)





	Waiting

_**I. Waiting** _

It has become a habit for Yeri.

Sitting on the same bench and munching on some potato chips, while pretending to be busy writing on her notebook, whatever really crosses her mind, when the only reason why she was there is because she was waiting for a certain person to pass by. The one who takes a few rounds of jogging around the park with his headphones on before slumping on the same bench she was sitting.

She will continue to pretend to be busy, not really minding how the guy has one arm around the bench, that she secretly hoped would reach a little more further so she can lean into it. Yeri would continue to pretend that the potato chips were delicious when in fact it was way too salty but she has no choice because it's the only chips left, after her younger sister munches onto every chips Yeri has hidden in her closet, all except for the one she was eating.

She will pretend not to hear his jagged breathing due to running and after a few more minutes, when his breathing finally seems to calm down, Yeri will took the courage to cast a glance to her right. She will let out a small sigh of relief when he really has his eyes closed this time again, immersed in the music on his headphones while his head was slightly tilted back.

Often times the guy would not mask any emotion on his face rather than being tired as his mouth was slightly parted open as he was somehow still catching on his breath. Yeri felt like a creep really, just staring at him but it just really has become a habit, she doesn’t know she can give up any time sooner. Observing his face closely like this without the guy knowing made her heart beats faster maybe just the same as the guy beside her due to his running even though, Yeri herself hasn’t run at all.

She knows she was being lucky when after a while she was able to catch a glimpse of him smiling, maybe because of a particular song that that his music player was playing or just a certain fun memory that passes by in side his head. Then Yeri will unknowingly smile too before looking away from him not really wanting to be caught staring.

They never really talked. Jungkook was waiting for her to do it first. Because even though he knows it’s his role as a guy to start a conversation first, he was way too shy towards strangers. But she was really not a stranger anymore. He sees her and sits with her in this very same bench almost everyday. Early in the morning when he would take a jog that has become a habit because of her, that he knows would always be there.Sitting on the same bench and munching on some junk food while writing on her notebook. He wondered what she writes about. But he knows there is no way that he will know because he never would dare to ask.

She was pretty. With her brown hair that was slightly curly towards the end and her same brown eyes that he wished he can really stare at longer and with her staring back at him just the same. Yet he can only feel her stares when he has his eyes closed. Leaning on the bench after showing off by running around the park more than his body really wanted, he was really tired, but sitting beside her and knowing that she was just within arms reach made him somehow feel better. Sometimes despite the sad song that was playing on his music shuffle he will smile, until he will remember that she was looking at him.

He will suddenly get scared of the girl thinking that he was weird for smiling out of the blue. So out of embarassment he will finally stand up, once again not sparing the girl any glance as he started to jog once more or also known as his excuse of running away.

Yeri would watch his back, feeling like it's dejavu since it was what happened yesterday and the other day and the day before that. But she was not really sad even if he was leaving because tomorrow she knows he will be here again and once again she will wait for him.

Jungkook will only stop running when he was really far from the park but still he will look back. He will no longer see her from where he is at, but he was not sad. Instead a smile will freely form on his face just thinking about tomorrow when he will be able to see her again.

**_II. Waited_ **

Days passed by just like that. With the same routine both of them have…waiting. Until that one day when both decided to try for a change and see where it goes.

Jungkook has made up his mind. He waited for this day for too long so now he will not go back. But as he jogged to the same park, now without his headphones, his heart sunk when the particular bench he longed to see because of the girl who sat there, was now empty. He pause the jog and slowly walked towards the bench, slumped on the same spot but without that someone who sat just right beside him. He wondered if he's too late. But as he looked up the sky, he saw that the sun was not even up yet. It just made him feel worse.

Today, Yeri has other plans. Without any bag of chips or a notebook, she somehow felt empty, without anything to hold. But she waited for this day to come, for her to cower and go back. So she sat on a different bench far enough from the usual bench she sat at. And when the time he saw him really there, seated on that exact bench, Yeri let out a deep breath and stood up.

Jungkook looked up, with a frown that he didn't even try to hide on his face. But then it vanishes quickly and he swore he almost smiled widely if not for the girl that walked towards the bench who has her eyes already on him. The girl stilled for half a second, only for her to look away first then continue to walk towards the bench where he is at. Yet Jungkook kept his eyes on her even when she was finally seated.

Just with that one look, Yeri almost forgot everything she has told herself to do. At least she succeeded in the first part because she finally made him notice her. Yeri waited for a while and when she doesn’t hear any sound coming from beside her, she once again bravely looked to her right. But this really turns out to be not like the other days as he was met with the other pair of eyes that stared back at her..

"Hi" To Yeri’s surprise, Jungkook spoke to her this time.

To Jungkook’s relief the girl let out a small smile, which looks really pretty and he knew was very far from the nervous smile he has given her when he speaks. It was only until the girl held up her hand and gave an awkward wave that Jungkook realized they were just the same. Jungkook almost chuckled.

"Hello" is what she said back

Even her voice is pretty and sweet, Jungkook thought, the chuckle long forgotten.

Meanwhile Yeri surely regretted the wave she just made herself do but when she saw his smile gets wider, his face now resembled a bunny because of his two front teeth she almost wanted to do it again. But then the guy speaks again.

"We never really talked"the guy stated, eyes not leaving Yeri’s.”I’m Jungkook.”

The guy even held out his hand and Yeri with a thumping heart held onto it.

"Yeri” she smiled feeling the warmth of his hands comforting despite the awkwardness”We are talking now”

The guy this time finally chuckled. He nodded and with a now more serious face added.

”I’ve waited for too long.”

 _Same._ Yeri wanted to say.

But all she can do was blush with the way his eyes beautifully shone, more so as the guy still hasn’t let go of her hand.

No one has spoken again, just holding hands and staring into each other with a smile on their faces.Inside their heads they thought that maybe they can stay like this for a while longer.

Since both of them waited long enough for this day to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for wasting your time XD Is this what you called a drabble? This fanfic was inspired by Younha’s – Waiting. Or maybe just because I was listening to it while writing this. The plot was not really similar to the song.That song is really cute <3


End file.
